¡Déjame dormir!
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Blue no era una chica romántica y Red era un chico a veces demasiado extraño, ella solo quería dormir tranquila y su novio solo queria molestar a alguien ¿Quien mejor para molestar que molestar a Blue? A veces Red era un chico demasiado espontaneo


**Pokémon obviamente no me pertenece (por desgracia u':) Pokémon le pertenece a Satori Tajiri.**

 **Este Fic es [Participante del reto: Luvdisc enamora, del foro: Gotta Catch 'En All!]**

* * *

 **¡Déjame dormir!**

El chico pensaba mucho en las decisiones que había tomado y que lo habían llevado a ese lugar y no podía estar tan feliz por tomar decisiones que en su momento le parecieron una completa locura pero que ahora ya no lo eran; ella era la prueba mas clara de eso, el chico acaricio la mejilla de la joven dormida a su lado y ella emitió un leve quejido seguido de algunos balbuceos en voz baja que el entrenador podría apostar que eran insultos.

—¿Que diablos quieres? —Pregunto ella de malhumor, como siempre que el la despertaba

El chico reprimió una sonrisa traviesa que intentaba asomar por sus labios, en cambio intento poner una expresión seria en su rostro mirando a la joven.

—Babeas cuando duermes, estas ensuciando mi sillón.

Las mejillas de la chica ganaron un tono carmín al oírlo y tras un pequeño sobresalto se sentó en el sillón restregando su dedo indice bajo sus labios intentando limpiarse, estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo.

El chico no pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a reír, la expresión en la cara de Blue sumado a sus al rubor de sus mejillas fue demasiado para el, la chica al verlo reír así entendió la tonta broma de su pareja, tanteo en el sillón y tomo el primer almohadón que encontró para golpear a su novio.

—¡Estas muerto Red!

El entrenador de Kanto siguió riendo aun cuando el almohadón lo golpeo directamente en la cara tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo tirando su característica gorra roja en el proceso.

—Eres muy infantil —Rio el

—¡Tu eres la ultima persona de la que quiero oír eso!

Red se levanto del suelo y limpio con sus manos su chaleco rojo quitándose el polvo, polvo que no existía porque solo quería parecer genial.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?

La chica frunció el ceño

—Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que interrumpiste idiota.—Se quejo ella al volver al sillón para intentar dormir de nuevo, era increíble como Red era tan estúpido como para despertarla en medio de la noche solo para molestarla ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada aun? La castaña se recostó de nuevo pero no contaba con la terquedad de su compañero.

Red se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa burlesca volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te cuente un cuento? —Se burlo el acercándose a la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados pero aun con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que sabia que el chico no dejaría de molestarla y que ya lo había notado cerca de ella. Red puso un dedo cerca de la mejilla de la castaña y la llamo.—Blue,Blue, Blue

La chica castaña gruño, su novio estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio.

—Blue...

Blue no pudo soportarlo mas y se levanto de golpe lista para darle un puñetazo al azabache, lo tomo por las solapas de su chaleco y lo dejo a pocos centímetros de su rostro

—¡¿Que diablos quieres?!

La sonrisa de Red se ensancho haciéndolo lucir como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Te amo

Blue se enorgullecía de ser una chica no muy apegada a las cosas románticas como en una tonta película de comedia para adolescentes y eso no había cambiado cuando conoció a Red y comenzaron su relación, creyó que nunca seria atraída por aquellas cosas _cursis_ pero el chico de la gorra roja parecía que siempre tenia un truco bajo la manga para sorprenderla.

Ella se volvió a acostar, esta vez dándole la espalda a su novio para que este no viera el rubor de sus mejillas porque sino ella sabría que la molestaría con eso durante toda su vida.

— _Cállate. Solo cállate_ —Murmuro la chica intentando sonar ofendida cubriéndose hasta la nariz con una sabana.

Oyó los pasos de su novio alejarse lentamente de ella entre algunas risas hasta que el sonido desapareció cuando el chico se fue a su cuarto, Blue apretó las sabanas y dijo casi en un susurro.

—Yo también te amo —La chica no pudo evitar sonreir —Idiota.

* * *

 **¡Nyo-Ho! Primer Fic del Reto Luvdisc enamora, este fic sobre el Luckyshipping nuestro Jojo...Eh digo Entrenador favorito Red con Blue ambos del mundo del manga.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado ¡Es increíble que halla tardado tanto en escribirlo! Pero es que hay tantos Shipps en Pokemon que no sabia por cual empezar (?)**

 **Bueno chico/as esto es todo por ahora ¡Nos vemos en el segundo Fic del Reto Luvdisc, ya hay uno hecho faltan cuatro!**


End file.
